Lista usuniętych dialogów
Statek (21_ladownia) the_ship_jestem_wspaniałą_papugą "Jeśli chodzi o papugi, to jestem nie do zastąpienia. " the_ship_potrafię_latać_długo "Mogę latać godzinami bez chwili wytchnienia. " the_ship_o_wszystkim_wiem_i_wszystko "Wiem wszystko, więc każdy zrozumie, " the_ship_nie_podskoczy_hunter_nam "że niemądry Hunter złapać mnie nie umie! " Tytuły powyższych dialogów sugerują, że tekst mógł być zmieniany w trakcie tworzenia gry. the_ship_tylko_ktoś_tak_odważny_jak "Tylko ktoś tak odważny jak ty może pokonać tego drania i wygnać go z naszej krainy ! " the_ship_ciszej "Ciszej! " Ciekawostka: w poziomie można znaleźć plik dźwiękowy w którym KAO mówi to słowo. ("sounds/voices_pl/kao/kao_03.wav") the_ship_dobra_na_mnie_już_czas "Muszę już lecieć, do zobaczenia w porcie ! " the_ship_wracaj_hej_ptaszysko_gdzie_idziesz "Wracaj! Ptaszysko, gdzie lecisz, uwolnij mnie! " the_ship_jak_mam_wam_pomóc_siedząc "Jak mam pomóc siedząc w klatce ! " the_ship_co_za_wredne_kraty_co "Co za wredne kraty!. Co tu zrobić... " Mroczne Doki (00_hub) hub_do_zobaczenia_biegnę_do_bobra "Do zobaczenia - idę poszukać Bobra. " hub_pewnego_dnia_zjawił_się_w "Pewnego dnia zjawił się w nim ochydny Hunter. " Dialog zmodyfikowany w wersji sp1.1 Na dysku zostaje utworzony plik "C:\ohydny.wav" "Hunter wraz z ośmiornicą zatruwa ocean." hub_no_dobrze_ale_jak_tam "No dobrze, ale jak tam się dostanę? " hub_wskakuj_przewiozę_cię_przez_niebezpieczną "Płyń za mną - poprowadzę cię. " "Och, Kao, mój drogi przyjacielu! " hub_złaź_ze_mnie_i_to "Złaź ze mnie i to natychmiast! " hub_no_już_już "No już, już. " ' '''Bobrowy Las ('02_forest_of_canada)' 'level_01_kao_kao_tutaj "Kao, Kao tutaj... "' 'level_01_uważaj_kao_na_polance_jest "" ' 'level_01_aby_go_pokonać_musisz_go ""' 'level_01_pomóż_mi "Pomóż mi. "' 'level_01_uderz_klatkę_ogonem "Uderz klatkę ogonem. "' 'level_01_wciśnij_x_a_potem_circle "Wciśnij przycisk akcji a potem przycisk ataku. "' 'level_01_uwolniłeś_mnie "Uwolniłeś mnie! " level_01_teraz_ja_pomogę_tobie "Teraz ja pomogę tobie. " level_01_dobrze_do_zobaczenia "Dobrze, do zobaczenia. "' "Niedaleko stąd rośnie olbrzymia zaczarowana roślina. " 'level_01_zjada_ona_moje_motyle ""' '''Ucieczka ('03_forest_of_canada_2')' level_02_uwaga_niedźwiedź_się_zbliża "Uwaga Niedźwiedź się zbliża! " level_02_szybko_kao_szybko "Szybko Kao, szybko! " level_02_kao_kao_tutaj_pomocy "Kao, Kao, tutaj, pomocy... " '''rzucanie_do_żołędzi_kao_wiesz_jak_rzucać_szyszką "Kao, wiesz jak rzucać szyszką. " rzucanie_do_żołędzi_uzyj_tej_umiejętności "Użyj tej umiejętności. " rzucanie_do_żołędzi_zrzuć_wszystkie_wielkie_żołędzie "Celuj w duże żołędzie. " rzucanie_do_żołędzi_utworzą_drogę_po_której_bezesz "Utworzą drogę po której będziesz mógł przejść. " Wielkie Drzewa (05_wielkie_drzewa) baloniki_musisz_trafiać_w_baloniki "Musisz trafiać w baloniki. " baloniki_kazda_platforma_ma_trzy_baloniki "Każda platforma ma trzy baloniki. " baloniki_zbij_dwa_baloniki_a_platforma "Będziesz mógł przejść, jeśli zbijesz dwa baloniki. " baloniki_musisz_trafic_w_baloniki_z "Musisz trafić w baloniki na każdej z trzech platform. " baloniki_pamiętaj_jeśli_zbijesz_wzsystkie_baloniki "Pamiętaj, jeśli zbijesz wszystkie baloniki, platforma spadnie w dół. " ' baloniki_jednak_nie_martw_się_po "Jednak nie martw się, po chwili pojawi się nowa. " baloniki_powodzenia "Powodzenia. "' Wodospady ('''06_wodospady)' 'level_04_dziękuję_ci_kao_biegnij_za "Dziękuję ci Kao. Biegnij za mną. "' '''Zimowa wioska ('07_igloo_village')' level_06_nie_uda_ci_się_rozbić "Nie uda ci się rozbić ściany bumerangami - lód jest zbyt twardy. " level_06_spróbuj_użyć_katapulty "Spróbuj użyć katapulty. " level_06_musisz_najpierw_ją_tu_przyprowadzić "" level_06_aby_jechać_do_przodu_naciśnij "" level_06_skręcasz_lewą_gałką "" level_06_aby_strzelić_naciśniej_circle "Aby strzelić naciśnij przycisk ataku. " level_06_możesz_także_precyzyjniej_celować_naciśnij "" level_06_aby_wysiąść_naciśnij_triangle "Aby wysiąść naciśnij przycisk ackcji. " level_06_najpierw_musisz_zniszczyć_balony '''"Najpierw musisz zniszczyć balony. " pancerne_balony_celuj_i_zbij_pancerne_balony "Zniszcz pancerne balony. " pancerne_balony_jeśli_ci_się_uda_otworzy "Jeśli ci się uda, będziesz mógł przejść dalej. " ' 'level_06_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... " level_06_tutaj_kao_pomóż_mi "Tutaj Kao, pomóż mi. " level_06_hurra_kao_nas_uwolnił "Hurra, Kao nas uwolnił. " Szalona jazda ('''10_snowboard)' [level_08_hunter_porwał_'foki'_z_wioski] pl = "Śpiesz się do kopalni kryształów. Maszynista szykuje tam transport zwierząt dla Huntera. " ' level_08_wychyl_gałkę_do_przodu_aby' '"Use the directional buttons to steer the boat. Press the action button to jump"' '''Kopalnie Kryształów (11_kopalnie_krysztalow)' level_09_pospiesz_się_kao_pociąg_ze "Pospiesz się Kao, pociąg ze zwierzętami niedługo odjedzie. " level_09_nie_obijać_się "Nie obijać się. " level_09_szybciej_mi_z_tym_załadunkiem "Szybciej mi z tym załadunkiem! " level_09_bo_zaraz_was_potraktuje_jak "Bo zaraz was potraktuje jak należy! " level_09_szybko "Szybko! " level_09_ruszać_się "Ruszać się. " ' level_09_hunter_musi_mieć_kryształy_na "Hunter musi mieć zwierzęta na czas! " level_09_do_pracy_leniwe_foki ""' Stacja (24_boss_kolejarz) level_10_brać_go_nie_dać_mu "Łapać go! Nie pozwólcie mu uciec! " level_10_następny_pociąg_zajechać_mu_drogę "Następny pociąg! - odetnij mu drogę. " level_10_arghhhhh_zaraz_cię_dorwę_nie "Arghhhhh! Zaraz cię dorwę. Nie pokonasz mnie. " Niebezpieczna rafa (13_water) "Płyń za mną - otworzę właz abyś mógł przedostać się dalej. " level_12_dobrze "Dobrze. " Wulkan (17_wulkan) level_17_trzymaj_się_blisko_mnie_oświetlę "Trzymaj się blisko mnie, oświetlę drogę żebyś mógł znaleźć wyjście. " ''' '''Piracka przystań (20_boss_pirat) level_18_arghhhhh "AAARRRGGGHHH!!! " "Arghhhhh! " level_18_zaraz_cię_posiekam "Zaraz cię posiekam! " level_18_zrobię_z_ciebie_kangurzą_zupę "Zrobię z ciebie kangurzą zupę. " level_18_ha_ha_ha "Ha ha ha. " Galeon huntera (18_port2) level_20_dziękuję_za_ratunek_nareszcie_jestem "Dziękuję za pomoc. Nareszcie jestem wolny! Nigdy cię nie zapomnę Kao. " level_20_kao_tutaj_hurra_przyszedłeś_po en = "Kao, over here... Hurray, you've come to save me - I knew I could count on you! " pl = "Kao, tutaj - hurra przyszedłeś po mnie - wiedziałam że mogę na ciebie liczyć. " fr = "Kao, par ici! Hourra, tu es venu me sauver! je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. " de = "Kao, hier - Hurrah, du bist gekommen um mich zu befreien - ich wusste ich konnte auf dich zählen. " it = "Kao, da questa parte. Evviva, sei venuto a salvarmi. Sapevo che potevo contare su di te. " es = "Kao, por aquí. €Hurra, has venido a salvarme! Sabía que podía confiar en ti. " level_20_znajdź_wszystkie_siłownie_i_uruchom "Znajdź przełącznik, który podniesie klatkę do góry. " Siłownie? Kao miał znaleźć kilka przycisków, czy coś... level_20_patrz_woda_juz_sie_wlewa "" Decydujące starcie (25_hunter) level_19_kao_uważaj "Kao, uważaj !!! " level_19_uwaga_leci_następna_bomba "Uwaga leci następna bomba. " level_19_szybko "Szybko ! " level_19_skacz "Skacz! " level_19_nie_mogę_na_to_patrzeć "Nie mogę na to patrzeć. " level_21_kao_łap_bumerangi "Kao, łap bumerangi. " level_21_uważaj "Uważaj ! " level_21_pokaż_mu_jak_się_walczy "Pokaż mu jak się walczy. " ' level_21_właśnie_tak "Właśnie tak. " level_21_przyłóż_mu_jeszcze_raz "Przyłóż mu jeszcze raz! "' Przycisk i krata przycisk_i_krata_biegnij_szybko "Biegnij szybko! " przycisk_i_krata_krata_zamknie_się_za_chwile "Krata zamknie się za chwile i będziesz musiał ponownie tu przyjść. " Jakiś event na czas, którego nie ma nigdzie w grze. Mamy co prawda ucieczkę w "Galeonie Huntera" i pale w "Spływie"